Danielle
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = November 5, Age 738|Date of death = October 12, Age 761 November 2, Age 762 (Revived) May 26, Age 767 (Alternate timeline) May 8, 774 (Revived) Before Age 889|Height = 5'3" (160 cm) "adult"|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg) "adult"|Address = Central City (Formerly) King Castle (Formerly) Spencer House|Occupation = Princess of Earth Martial Artist Housewife Singer Matriarch of Spencer Family|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Future Danielle (Alternate future counterpart) Denise Uzumkai (Past incarnation counterpart) King Furry (Adoptive Grandfather) Captain of the Guard (Personal Bodyguard) Strong King's Guard (Grandfather's soldier) Miguel (Best friend) Richard (Father) Stacey (Mother) Amelia (Older sister) James (Father-in-law) Mary (Mother-in-law) Doris (Sister-in-law) Maria (Sister-in-law) Haylie (Sister-in-law) Marcus (Brother-in-law) Shaun (Husband) Zesmond (Son) Kayla (Daughter) Alyson (Niece) Nathaniel (Nephew) Jimmy (Son-in-law) Melissa (Granddaughter) Tommy (Grandson) Pan (Goddaughter) Matthew (Great-grandson) Goku Jr. (Descendant) Marie (Descendant)}} Danielle (ダニエール, Danieeru) is the princess of King Castle in Central City and the youngest adoptive granddaughter of King Furry, the youngest daughter of Richard and Stacey as the wealthy Johnson family, she's the younger sister of Amelia, who later marries Shaun and becomes the caring, kind-hearted, sweet, soft, and gentle loving mother of Zesmond and Kayla. She's also is the loving aunt of Alyson and Nathaniel. She was first introduced as a shy, quiet, kind, gentle, sweet, soft and fearful girl, but later, as she gets older, develops a very tomboyish, tough and fierce personality, but she's still remains same kind-hearted, sweet, soft and gentle personality which sometimes causes her to have angry and short temper seen several times throughout the series. She's becoming the first and most powerful martial artist at the young age while she's training to control ''Ki'' energy with Shaun to learn the ability to fly and sense power levels. Despite this, she has shown her love for Shaun and their children and grandchildren many times throughout the series. Appearance Danielle is a beautiful, softer, kinder, gentler, attractive and tough woman, who have bears a striking resemblance to her best friend Miguel and her youngest daughter, with blue eyes, very pale skin complexion and long straight black hair reaching down to her hips with China blunt bang and two short strands are hanging over on her ears of a very slim figure build and average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique. Over the course of the series, she's has the softer face and very pale skin complexion which she's inherited traits from her mother and also she has black hair and blue eyes from her father. As a child, Danielle's first appearance consisted of a short-sleeved, light yellow-tan kimono-like long shirt that went past her waist with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black sash which tied around her waist, a dark black short skirt, tight black spandex short shorts underneath and black stockings that stopped at her thighs along with the two black armbands, a long low braided ponytail that reaches down her lower back with gold hair clips before she's giving them to her youngest daughter's 10th birthday, badge symbol: KC (King Castle) attached on the top left of her shirt and yellow boots with black tips end. She's a rather short height and having a small body at a young age in the beginning of anime Dragon Ball series that Shaun was a little bit taller than both her and Goku as preteens. Like Chi-Chi's, Danielle kept this appearance until the Piccolo Jr. Saga where she wears a copy blue cheongsam (Chinese dress) with red pants, armband, and shoes, white socks and a red sash. In this appearance she also wore her hair in a low braided ponytail reaches down her hips with two red hair clips are the gold hair clips have been replaced from her childhood looks because she's let her hair hanging on swept over in the front of her right shoulder. Danielle wears her mother's beautiful wedding dress to marry Shaun: a glitter white halter slim flowing fit and flare floor-length with long white fingerless gloves, flats, white flowers with long veil and her hair tied in a low braided ponytail with two white sashes with white roses bouquet. In the first half of Dragon Ball Z, Danielle's primary clothing was a white short sleeved undershirt with a purple loose-fitting dress that reach her upper thighs, black leggings with a light blue wristband on her left wrist and white boots. In the appearance, Danielle's hair are lets her hair down in a natural style that reaches down to her hips with a red headband, but she still had her hair short strands coming down on the sides and hanging on her ears. Danielle keeps her hair the same through the Androids Saga and Cell Saga, but she wears a purple dress that reaches her upper thighs with pale pink short sleeved undershirt, black leggings and white boots with grey soles. In the Buu Saga she wears a yellow dress that reached her upper thighs with dark blue leggings, a purple mini short sleeves vest of her hair put into a low ponytail swept over on the left of her shoulder, but with the same China blunt bang front and short strands are hanging her ears and also wears white Chinese earrings. In the film Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, as Broly tries to make her his queen in a marriage taking by force, she's wearing the long off-the-shoulder sleeveless pure white loose evening gown with a emerald green jewel necklace, a blue diamond mind-control device gold tiara like Broly's, gold earrings, gold bracelets and gold sandals. At the party celebration for the defeat of Kid Buu, she wears her hair in a high ponytail with a pure white ponytail holder, short strands on hair framing her face and silver hair band, with pink lipstick, and wears a bluish white medium sleeved undershirt and light blue silky flowing dress, along with white pearl earrings, a pearl necklace and wears black tights and black high heels. During the very end of Dragon Ball Z, after the 10-year gap after Kid Buu's defeat, Danielle wears a red dress that reach her upper knees with a purple short-sleeved vest on the back as well as having her hair with still China blunt bang front and in a ponytail. Danielle's appearance in Dragon Ball GT consists of a sleeveless loose sky blue sweater-dress that reach her upper knees with light blue sleeves undershirt, a turquoise bracelet, violet pants and black shoes and gold Chinese earrings. Her hairstyle is much different and her hair is cut medium shoulder-length blunt style with red headband as well. Like their family, she has the glowing Birthmarks: Earth's Dragon Balls appears on her forehead and the rest of her body as the Shenron Jinchuriki Host: They are orange, crystalline spheres with the ability to call forth the Eternal Dragon who can grant wishes to anyone who gathers all seven of them with Birthmarks glowing appear on forehead and the rest of his or her body. Personality As a child, Danielle was very shy, quiet, kindhearted, gentle, sweet, innocent, meek, timid, soft, pure-hearted, loving, native and fearful girl often thought was her first wish about who she would marry and become the strongest martial artist as to become the housewife and loving mother throughout the series. When she have a huge crush on a young Immortality Saiyan boy from the Royal Spencer family of the dimensional world as Spencer World was Shaun, as being the pure-hearted, caring, kindhearted, gentle, compassionate, cheerful, energetic and friendly boy, who lived with his late uncle David and older brother, Marcus in a big mansion: Spencer House is very far away from the the Gingertown and West City and following his father's footsteps as the legendary martial artist: Ultimate Fighter and the legendary Super Saiyan. She's finds out that's Marcus and Shaun is James and Mary's sons and their older sisters: Doris, Maria and Haylie were the friends of her parents and rich and powerful royal family of Spencer World empire since they've been killed by Frieza on Spencer Clan Massacre on June 14 of Age 737 like Goku did. But at sometimes, she's get very uncomfortable with her older sister's overprotective, fierce, sweet, kind, brainy and aggressive nature around her, she won't let her go adventures or having a boyfriend all by herself; when as a teenager, she's tough, stubborn, headstrong, independent and tomboyish girl around villains include Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, The Ginyu Force, Bojack, Broly, Cell, Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Super Buu are being forced to fight them like her youngest daughter. She's getting too aggressive, short temper and emotional personality to defend herself husband and children from causes to harm them by she's sacrificed herself to save them to fight alongside with her friends and family. Since she and Shaun first met at the burning Ox-King's castle with Bulma, Marcus, Amelia, Oolong, Goku, Chi-Chi and Master Roshi watch her flying circle around with Shaun together to control their energy together to practices as they were quest to go adventures with their friends find the Dragon Balls to make a wish. Her relationship with her adoptive grandfather was great bond and love, take care of her and Amelia after the death of their parents since they were younger, become the princesses in their childhood and youths, and give love for she need since she lost her parents during Red Ribbon Army Saga in flashbacks in her memories where she was born. That she was shown to be of pure heart by being able to ride the Flying Nimbus. During fighting, she is often scared and defeats her opponent while crying. She is kind, always thinking of others' more than for herself, and always caring about others feelings and well-being. She doesn't like to be confrontational for any reason; she doesn't even like being confrontational about her dislike of confrontation. It is for this reason that Danielle so often comes off as meek or timid child to others, as her overwhelming kindness can render her unable to respond or act for fear of offending somebody. Her grandfather's constant push to alter this personality trait when she was younger only made it worse, eroding Danielle's self-confidence and making her even more bashful because she placed so little faith in her own thoughts and opinions. She's befriended Miguel since they were younger children in Pre-Dragon Ball Z as become best friends, married their loveable husbands (Danielle: Shaun and Miguel: Mr. Satan) and having kids on their own (Danielle: Zesmond and Kayla and Miguel: Jimmy and Videl). Though her power pales in comparison to most of the Z Fighters, she is still one of the strongest women in the world, and has been seen fighting well above the level of an average human on more than one occasion have the ''Ki'' energy to levitate (have the ability to fly), afterimage technique, ki blasts, and sense power levels by spending her life with her beloved husband together for years. Because she's been lonely life as Jinchuriki, just not strong fighter like her father and having no friends to understand her in her early childhood since from the beginning. She also realises that they, particularly Kayla, take after Shaun in the desire to prove themselves to other and that she must believe in them to do things themselves to must not give up and gave people their hope. She's truly the most and best caring, kind, gentle and loving wife and beautiful mother to her children. But she's not very overprotective parent like Amelia, Chi-Chi and Mr. Satan of their children. Danielle doesn't want Cell to hurt her husband, son, daughter and her relatives, because he's just amusement games Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Wives Category:Mother Category:Mothers Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Orphans Category:Goku's Friend Biography Background Danielle was born on November 5 of Age 738, which the death of her mother and father by the Red Ribbon Army soldiers led by Commander Red to attack in their old and big home in Central City, shortly followed the two years of her two birthday which on the day then she's become the sixth Jinchuriki Host of Eternal Dragon: Shenron and Earth's Dragon Balls Birthmarks, her parents gave their lives and help her and Amelia escaped from Red Ribbon Army soldiers by General Blue of their love for her older sister and herself became the orphans after they've lost their home in fire and beloved parents. When she was two years old, both herself and her older sister, Amelia were raised by their adoptive kindhearted grandfather, King Furry in his castle of Central City, when the Red Ribbon Army soldiers was the ones that killed her parents for her and Dragon Balls on it, two sisters had escaped and become lonely girl as she's meet Shenron for the first time inside her mind and body, as she's being Jinchuriki Host of Eternal Dragon: Shenron and became good friends. During her childhood with her older sister Amelia, she was trained in martial arts, tries to fly and is said to have behaved well, her older sister's overprotective, fierce and kind personality around her. Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga In the episode, Danielle was 11 years old, where she meet Shaun in the first time as they were children as she get lost in the mountains and woods to meet Goku and others to find Dragon Balls. They're all ride down to a town to confront the Rabbit and his gang Tournament Saga On the arriving at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, she's meets Goku's new best friend named Krillin, Red Ribbon Army Saga At the Fortuneteller Baba Saga Tien Shinhan Saga In three years later, at the age 15, Danielle King Piccolo Saga Danielle finds out that Krillin, Marcus and Amelia are killed by King Piccolo Piccolo Jr. Saga A year later after King Piccolo's defeat, she and Shaun travel through the Mystic Seal into the dimensional world as Spencer World, In three years later of King Piccolo's defeat, at the age 17, she's now mother of Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga In five years later Frieza Saga After the battles with Nappa and Vegeta, Garlic Jr. Saga After Goku battle with Frieza, Cell Saga In one year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub), Majin Buu Saga Peaceful World Saga In ten years later after the Kid Buu's defeat, Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga In five years later, Baby Saga Super 17 Saga Shadow Dragon Saga Film appearances Dead Zone Power Manga and Anime Danielle is the strongest woman of the world as being powerful martial artist at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, having powers and her power level is 123, 222, 0000.000 because of thanks to Shaun. Films In Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kamehameha - Transformations Unlock Potential Potential Unleashed Video Games Appearances Danielle is a playable and supporting character in the following video games: * Dragon Ball 3 Gokuden * Dragon Ball Origins * Dragon Ball RPG Shonen-hen * Dragon Ball Shenron no Nazo * Dragon Ball Z Attack of the Saiyans * Dragon Ball Z Budokai * Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 * Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 * Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Dragon Ball Z Raging Blasts * Dragon Ball Z Raging Blasts 2 * Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle * Dragon Ball Z Gaiden Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku * Dragon Ball Z Goku Hishoden * Dragon Ball Z Harukanaru Densetsu (Supporting Character) * Dragon Ball Z Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu * Dragon Ball Z Kyoshu! Saiyan * Dragon Ball Z Legendary Super Warriors * Dragon Ball Z Shin Butoden * Dragon Ball Z 2 Super Battle * Dragon Ball Z Super Butoden 2 * Dragon Ball Z Super Gokuden Kakusei Hen * Dragon Ball Z Super Gokuden Totsugeki Hen * Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors 2 * Dragon Ball Z The Legacy of Goku * Dragon Ball Z The Legacy of Goku 2 * Famicom Jump II Saikyo no Shichinin * Super Dragon Ball Z Voice Actresses * Japanese dub: Nana Mizuki '(child) * 'FUNimation dub: Stephanie Sheh (child, Dragon Ball); Jodi Benson (teen/adult; most media, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT) Battles Major Battles * Danielle vs. Dinosaur * Danielle, Shaun, Yamcha, Goku, Amelia and Marcus vs. Rabbit gang * Danielle, Shaun, Yamcha, Goku, Amelia and Marcus vs. Dogs * Danielle, Amelia, Marcus, Goku, Krillin, Shaun and Master Roshi vs. The Red Ribbon Army soldiers * Danielle vs. General Blue * Danielle, Shaun and Goku vs. Mercury Tao * Danielle and Shaun vs. Dr. Gero (Anime only) * Danielle, Shaun and Tien vs. Drum * Danielle and Shaun vs. Broly * Danielle vs. The Ginyu Force members * Danielle and Shaun vs. Cell * Danielle vs. Pui Pui * Danielle vs. Super Buu Major Battles * Danielle, Shaun and Goku vs. Raditz * Danielle (Inflection black mist form) vs. Kayla * Danielle and Shaun vs. Cell (Imperfect form) * Danielle, Zesmond and Shaun vs. Cell Juniors * Danielle, Shaun and Zesmond vs. Cell (Perfect Form) Movies * Danielle vs. Garlic Jr.'s men Trivia * Danielle's name means (丹妮爾 or ダニエール were in Japanese names) or "God is my judge". * In Hebrew the meaning of the name Danielle is: God is my judge. * In American the meaning of the name Danielle is: God is my judge. * In French the meaning of the name Danielle is: meaning God has judged, or God is judge. * It is of Hebrew and French origin, and the meaning of Danielle is "God is my Judge". * Danielle bear a striking resemblance to her best friend, Miguel and her past incarnation, Denise Uzumkai. * Danielle is afraid of monsters and powerful villains. * Danielle's blood type is AB. * Danielle is great at the many forms of martial arts as the powerful martial artist. * Danielle is a great cook of her homemade food with her cook skills. * Danielle's favorite hobby is knitting, singing, cooking and planting flowers. * Danielle's favorite food is apples and Creamy chicken salad. * Danielle's favorite vehicle is air motorcycle. * Danielle is the first character can control her Ki energy to levitate fly and the second character is Videl. * Danielle's braided ponytail as a child in Dragon Ball series have similar to Princess Fiona from Shrek movies. Gallery dbz_mrs_miguel_satan_by_artycomicfangirl-d9sb4w5-1.png|Danielle Kayla from 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 10 to 16 (17 years old)-1.jpg|Baby Danielle Screenshot_2017-05-26-18-07-12-1.png|Young Danielle dbz_videl_s_mother_design_concepts_by_artycomi-1.jpg|Danielle as a teenager in World Martial Arts Tournament in Piccolo, Jr Saga Milk_enoji.png|Danielle wears Chi Chi's outfit for World Martial Arts Tournament in Piccolo Jr saga Screenshot_2017-05-26-18-01-38.png|Adult Danielle dbz_fake_screenshot__going_out_in_orange_star_-1.png|Danielle as the wife of Shaun and mother of Zesmond and Kayla dbz_videl_s_mother_design_concepts_by_artycomicfangirl-d9fdoxg.jpg|Danielle character design sheet Danielle lets her hair down and praying-1.jpg|Danielle lets her hair down and singing song Danielle Johnson.jpg Danielle .jpg dbz_videl_s_mother_design_concepts_by_artycomi-2.jpg dbz_videl_s_mother_design_concepts_by_artycomi-3.jpg dbz_videl_s_mother_design_concepts_by_artycomi-4.jpg dbz_videl_s_mother_design_concepts_by_artycomi-5.jpg dbz_videl_s_mother_design_concepts_by_artycomi-6.jpg dbz_videl_s_mother_design_concepts_by_artycomi-7.jpg Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Mothers Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Humans Category:Goku's Friend Category:Heroes Category:Good Category:Singers Category:Siblings Category:Orphans Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Wives Category:Princess Category:Swordsmen Category:Film characters